Turmoil in Euro Britannia DISCONTINUED
by taniatan
Summary: What happened to Lelouch Lamperouge? Why had he changed into Julius Kingsley? Would Lelouch be able to wrest control from Julius Kingsley and his father's Geass? Read for lots of excitement and thrill about the infamous Zero, aka Lelouch Lamperouge.
1. Chapter 1- The Rise of Julius Kingsley

Lelouch was being dragged in front of his father, Charles, by his dear friend, Suzaku. Pushing his head roughly to the ground, Lelouch let out a groan of pain. His arms and legs were tied up, like a turkey on Easter Sunday. He felt weak, vulnerable, unable to move, unable to use his Geass. _Am I, Zero, going to face death in this pathetic manner?_ He thought dejectedly. "The former 17th heir to the imperial throne… Lelouch vi Britannia. It's been a long time, hasn't it, my son?" boomed Charles. " You…You god damned!" Lelouch tried to raise his head in an attempt to use his Geass, but Suzaku was too smart. He tightened his grip on Lelouch's head. "You won't use your Geass." Lelouch cursed inwardly. Kneeling before the Emperor of Britannia, Suzaku spoke, "I have a request. Allow me to join the Knights of the Round, the 12 strongest knights in the empire!" "As a reward for capturing Zero?" came the reply. "You!" Lelouch could not believe his ears. His childhood friend had sold him out. "I told you before, Lelouch. That I am going to change this world form inside the system." "Even if it means selling out your own friends to advance?!" "Yes." Lelouch widened his eyes, he had still clung to the hope that Suzaku will save him or at least lessen his charges, but now, all he felt total defeat. "Very well, I like the answer you just gave." Charles was impressed. _No, no I can't die like this!_ Lelouch tried frantically to think of any way to escape. But unlike chess, he could not win this time. Charles stood up, showing how big and powerful he was. "Well then, as a Knight of Round, I order you. Cover Zero's left eye." "Yes, Your Majesty." "My unworthy son, who raised the banner of rebellion although he was a prince. Still, there is another use for him." "Wh-what?!" Whatever Charles had in mind, Lelouch knew it was worse than death. He shuddered inwardly. "I will rewrite your memory. About Zero, about Marianne, about Nunnally." Charles's Geass was seen visibly as a red tint appeared in his eyes. _Charles has Geass too?!_ "Impossible…Geass?!" "Forget it all and aid me in my causes." smirked Charles. "Stop! You're going to steal from me again?! First my mother, now Nunnally?" _Helping Charles and Britannia?_ he felt revolted. And he will forget about Nunnally, the only thing he had left. _NO! NO…NO!_ Lelouch shook his head and tried to close his eyes. "Charles zi Britannia engraves into you…" "STOP!" "a new false set of memories!" Lelouch can feel Charles's Geass rewriting his memories, he tried his best to cling on to the memories of his mother, his sister and his life as Zero…but he can feel them slipping away, rapidly replaced by an intruder. "NO! NO!" Lelouch thrashed frantically, shaking his head. He could not give in to Charles's Geass, no, he must not. Wait, who was that girl in the wheelchair? More importantly…who was he? He didn't know anymore. Suddenly, he stopped moving. He knew. _I am… Julius Kingsley._


	2. Chapter 2- Suzaku's Anger

Suzaku stared at Lelouch. This whole episode was too much for him to handle. His father had Geass too? "Le…Lelouch?" He addressed the motionless figure on the ground. Lelouch stared at him with contempt. "Why am I tied on the ground?! You, Eleven! Release me!" Suzaku was too shocked for words, he could not move. Julius studied his surroundings as his eyes landed on Charles. "Oh, Your Majesty! I didn't know you were here. My apologies. May I know why I am being held in this manner?" Lelouch apologized. Suzaku could not believe the 180-degrees change in Lelouch. "Julius Kingsley, my Military Advisor," Charles stepped forward, making eye contact with Kururugi, giving him a hint about who Lelouch was now. "There had been a misunderstanding and this," he nodded at Suzaku, "is Suzaku Kururugi, who is the now the Seventh Knight of the Round. He will be guarding you on your journey to Europe, to conduct the Eastern front operational planning." Suzaku frowned in disgust, he was not pleased. He wanted Lelouch dead for using Euphie like a rag doll, disposable after doing his dirty work. Making Euphie kill thousands of Japanese and ending her life in the end, what he wanted to do to Lelouch was opposite of protecting him and treating him as a noble! "Kururugi, escort Julius to his quarters and meet me after that." Charles reclined in his throne. With no way to argue with the Britannian emperor, Kururugi complied.

The short trip to Lelou-no Julius's quarters was unpleasant, or maybe only for Suzaku. Julius held his head high, not once acknowledging Suzaku's presence _. His acting just like when he was Zero._ _ARROGANT, CONCEITED._ Suzaku curled his hands into fists. He was trying his hardest not to physical assault or kill him. He wanted Lelouch dead, to pay for his sins, not live the life of an aristocrat. The number of people killed and manipulated by Zero and his Geass, Lelouch deserved to die a painful death. Especially his dear Euphie…dying in his arms. He wiped away a stray tear, nonetheless, he must not let his heart affect his actions. Suzaku hope after Lelouch had done his job for the Britannian Emperor, he would be the one who kills him. At long last, they reached Julius's room, a beautifully designed door signifying it was only for the ones of royal blood to stay in. Julius led himself in with elegance and posh, even if he was drabbed in prison clothes. Suzaku snickered inwardly, only Lelouch could hold that much arrogance and pride.

Suzaku went back into the throne room as ordered. "Kururugi," Charles zi Britannia leaned forward, Kururugi could not but felt intimidated by his presence. "My disloyal son's intelligence is too precious to be discarded. With Euro-Britannia slowly losing territories to Europia, he will surely turn the tide of the war. I know you are unhappy with this arrangement, but think of it this way: Lelouch will be worshipping me and helping Britannia, which he abhors, to be stronger. However, he only has one eye Geassed, that means he would be able to break from it temporarily. When that happens, Lelouch would be in emotional trauma with the two identities fighting to take control. I think this would be a worse punishment than death." Charles chuckled at his ingenuity. "He is now known as Julius Kingsley, military advisor. He will be given the imperial scepter to prevent any of the Euro-Britannian nobles to rebel against his decisions. He doesn't remember anything about you, or even life as Lelouch vi Britannia, or Lamperouge. Julius only remembers life in Britannia and that his left eye is injured, so make him wear the eyepatch given at all times. However, there is a peculiar weakness about my Geass. Kururugi, this must be kept secret. Those under my Geass will feel extremely thirsty when they start breaking through it. Give him water and he will gain back the rest of his real memories. When that happens, do not put water in Lelouch's sight, just leave him be. He still has his Geass, so do not let anyone near him during those episodes either. He will be unconscious after a whike and when he wakes up, my Geass would have already overpowered him." Charles smirked. "Keep a good eye on him, do not let anyone suspect his real identity." "Yes, Your Majesty." Kururugi bowed and turned to leave. "Don't give me a reason to scrap your status as a Knight of the Round Kururugi." Charles grinned maliciously.


	3. Chapter 3- Julius' New Life

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Julius woke up with a pounding pain in his left eye. He had been having weird dreams that he could not comprehend. A woman with long green hair and a familiar mark on her forehead kept calling him…Julius grunt in frustration. No matter how hard he wrecked his brain he could not find the word she was saying repeatedly. She seems to be trying to communicate with him. He felt a sense of loss, the word…no the name was important to him. But, why was it important? He frowned in concentration. Le..Lelo…And then, he forgot what he was thinking about. He woke up and then what? There was a huge gap in his memories. Ignoring it, he looked around his room, it was beautiful. With velvet sheets on his king-sized bed, marble floors and a walk-in cupboard, it was the life of a royal. However, he realized there were no mirrors in the room. He felt out of place, like everything was wrong, but he could not name it. He started feeling panicky, and had a burning need to escape the palace to… Area 11. emDon't be ridiculous, how could you conceive such traitorous thoughts in Your Majesty's castle? And to Area 11, where the terrorist attacks happen frequently? /emShrugging the feeling off, he laughed at the absurdness of his thoughts. Right after getting dressed, Kururugi came in, "Lord Kingsley, here is your eyepatch." Julius took it from Suzaku, it was adorned with purple crystals dangling from it. He had a mixture of feelings towards it, he felt it was familiar, yet, unfamiliar. Putting it on, he realized that Kururugi was staring at him with narrowed eyes, lips upturned. It was obvious he hated Julius. "Kururugi, what's the matter? My face too pretty for you?" Julius smirked. "We leave today at noon." Kururugi said in a cold voice, ignoring Julius question and walked out of the room./span/p 


	4. Chapter 4- The Train Ride

Julius was restless. It was another 12.5 hours to St Petersburg. He longed to play chess. He did not know where this came from, as he never played chess in his entire life, but he knew he was good at it. Julius shrugged the thought away. He glanced at Kururugi. He sat sulking in his seat, seating with his back to Julius, like a petulant child. A sudden scene clouded his thoughts, a young boy that looked like a younger version of Kururugi doing the same thing. Had he known Kururugi beforehand? Lelouch stood up in alarm, his left eye throbbing badly. Yes, he had. Memories started rushing in. Nunnally…Mother…Ashford Academy…Zero… then they started disappearing. Something powerful was trying to wrest control. "NO! I WON'T LET YOU!" Lelouch was wrecked in agony, twisting and turning, like he was fighting an invisible intruder. He pushed the jar of water and glasses off the table. They clanked to the floor and a discordance of shattered glass could be heard. His eyes blinked red from the Geass. Lelouch clung on to the sound of his name. That was most important. "Lelouch…Lelouch…" he repeated, trying to drill the name into his memories. However, grasping onto his own name was harder than he thought. He arched his back in agony, wrecked in shudders. Slowly, bit by bit, like water trickling from a small unseen hole, scenes of his sister and friends came back. Lelouch tried remaining calm. Why was this happening to him all of a sudden? He tried to think but he was distracted by something insidious at the back of his mind, waiting for a moment of weakness to get back at him. Lelouch's left eye throbbed. He began to lean his elbow on the leather couch, supporting his left eye. He felt incredibly thirsty, like his throat was on fire. How long had he been suffering for? It felt like an eternity to him. Lelouch heard Suzaku coming back in, he did not even realize Suzaku had left the room. "Suzaku…Would you…Would you get me some water?" He raised his hand towards Suzaku, trying to cling on to Suzaku, to his memories. "I'm begging you…Get me water…Get me water…" He cannot succumb to it, _think of Nunnally_. It was helping, but she started slipping away...her face blurring…and then, Lelouch fell into a deep sleep, exhausted by the turmoil, his body relaxed as Julius Kingsley overtook his mind again.

When his name was being called out with such familiarity and desperateness, he knew Lelouch, ZERO was back. Lelouch was having spasms, talking to himself, as if he belonged to a mental hospital. Suzaku only felt disdain for Lelouch, the great Zero and his Black Knights which threaten Britannia's hold on Japan is fighting for his memories. _Pathetic_. However, he felt pleased too. Fighting with a Geass…Lelouch was bound to lose, unable to determine which is his real identity, it only caused pain and confusion for himself. This was indeed a worse fate than death. Suzaku agreed with Charles. He was about to reach for the water as ordered but Lelouch pushed the jar of water off the table, aiding Suzaku, spilling its contents to the carpeted floor, the only thing that could have save him. Suzaku had the urge to laugh. _The Great Zero which had won countless battles against Britannia, to the verge of conquering Area 11 due to his mental intelligence, has destroyed the 'cure' by himself without knowing it_. He looked up _, I hope I avenged you Euphie, even if you would disprove with bestowing such a curse on him._ Suzaku quickly walked out of the room, before any guards came in and see what a wreck Julius Kingsley was. _Thank god the room was soundproof._ He stood outside, and ordered the guards patrolling not to enter the room as Julius was having a bad headache. Suzaku glanced at the passing greenery, how he wished things turned out differently. It could have been Euphie look at this with him, or the Student Committee on a road trip. _But Lelouch had to be Zero and destroy everything._ Suzaku furrowed his brows, getting angrier at Lelouch. "Sir Kururugi, we'll be arriving at St. Petersburg in 12 hours." A guard disrupted him from his churning thoughts. _How long had he been standing there for?_ "I see." "How is the Military Advisor feeling?" "He's fine. "You may go." "Yes, my lord!" Re-entering the room, Lelouch was more composed, "Suzaku…Would you…Would you get me some water?" Lelouch raised his hand towards Suzaku, "I'm begging you…Get me water…Get me water…" Suzaku stood still, never in his dreams would he allow Lelouch to win his father's Geass. He wanted Lelouch to suffer, for all of eternity as necessary. Every time he stared at Lelouch. All he can see is the scene where he killed Euphie. All Suzaku could do was stare at him in disgust as Lelouch became lost to the world. _Lelouch, you lost, again._


	5. Chapter 5- Greetings

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/strongspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%;"The bell rang, indicating they have reached St. Petersburg Central Station. Kururugi walked out, seeing two men waiting for their arrival. The one with the hat walked forward, greeting him reverently, while the other saluted him in Britannian style, a fist on his heart. "You must be worn out from your long journey. I will send you to the Guest of State residence right away. It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir Kururugi." He held out a hand, "Allow me to welcome you on behalf of His Highness Grand Duke Velaines. I am Michael Augustus." Shaking his hand, "Kururugi." "The Imperial Family's private train, and a Knight of Round as his escort? The gentleman with you must be highly regarded by his Imperial Majesty." "What's this?" Lord Kingsley's deep voice, full of conceit and arrogance had a tinge of annoyance. He stepped out slowly, "This is all the welcome I get?" glancing at the two men. He had expected the nobles to greet him. "Nevertheless, when next I return, the streets of St. Petersburg will be lined with the masses..." Kururugi had to step out of Lord Kingsley's way, showing the amount of respect he gave the Eleven. "…cheering my victory and chanting my name." Michael was taken aback with annoyance and hate for the gentleman. "By order of his Imperial Majesty, all Eastern front operational planning will hereby be conducted by me, Military Advisor Julius Kingsley!" He met Michael's eyes with a maniac grin./spanstrongspan style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/strong/p 


	6. Chapter 6- Introductions

Julius Kingsley walked with an arrogant strut with Kururugi at his side. He was not affected by the Euro-Britannian nobles staring him down in their territory, Caesar's Palace. _Only Lelouch could be unaffected in such foreign territory._ Kururugi bowed before the nobles but Julius made no attempt to do so, standing his ground. Michael yelled "Show some respect! Kneel, Lord Kingsley!" Michael did not understand how he could hate someone so much in a day. Lord Kingsley's smirked. "I have been granted full authority by His Majesty. Here is the proof." Kururugi did not want to open the case, he had enough of Zero's tyranny in Japan, he should not be getting any more power, Lelouch should be dead. But logic ruled over, and Kururugi opened the white case reluctantly. The Grand Duke Velaines narrowed his eyes. Julius flaunted the imperial specter, catching its gold hue in the light, pointing it at the aristocrats. "The imperial specter!" Michael shouted, taken aback. How could a military advisor that no one knew about seize the power equal to the Imperial Majesty? "You will therefore take my words as His Majesty's and you will obey them!" Julius felt absolute pleasure and glee at his immense power, the reactions of the nobles fueling it further. He liked being in control, being able to change anything he did not like for… for who? He came to a roadblock and thus, dismissed his thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7- Thirst

Unpacking his luggage in the luxurious room, he spared a glanced at the artistically decorated ceiling covered in glass which let in light that bathe the ground in a gentle halo. Julius fell into a comfortable lilac seat as he enjoyed the warmth. The room color tone matched his eye color. The meeting with the nobles went well. Their facial expressions when he took out the imperial specter made him laugh. _Those dimwits, I'll show them the brilliance of Julius Kingsley when I conquered Europia for His Majesty!_ Julius fell backwards as a burning sensation wrecked his left eye. _His Majesty…_ He held onto his left eye as he squirmed and twisted on the back of the luxurious seat. _What is happening?!_ Julius was wrecked in agony. He screamed out loud, trying to relieve the pain. He arched his back as the missing memories of his life started coming back. _. I am…Lelouch Vi Britannia, eleventh son to the throne! I am Zero!_ _Where am I? Ho…How did I get here?_ Lelouch tried to remember but to no avail. He licked his dried lips. He was parched. How long have he not drank anything? He couldn't remember, he was getting distressed by the second. It felt like someone had pull a rug underneath him and swallowed him whole. The tiny feeling at the back of his head started growing stronger, and it crept rapidly to the front of his mind, trying to consume his memories again. "NO! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" He swung his arms around violently, knocking the glass on the table to the ground. His throat was burning up, like there was an inferno in there. Lelouch needed water. "Water...Water…Water…" he croaked out. Lelouch glanced around, he reached for the water jug, but realized it was empty, it was filled to the brim a moment ago, how could it be empty already? Pain sliced his left eye, as he held it tighter. Julius Kingsley was winning. The fake memories were coming back. Images of him saluting His Majesty flashed through his mind repeatedly, like a beacon. _His Majesty…_ Lelouch could feel the loyalty and conviction for Char… _No, His Majesty_ rising up, taking control. His grasp of his real memories was slipping. He grit his teeth, he could not let Charles win. _Wait, who win?_ Seeing Suzaku in the shadows, he implored desperately, "Suzaku, water…Bring me water!" Lelouch lunged forward, his right arm trying to grasp for him, as he fell to the ground motionless. The fight was over, Julius Kingsley has won. Holding on to his last straw of memory and consciousness, he begged "Suzaku…Bring me water…" Tears fell across his face. He knew he had lost again. Darkness took over.

One second, Julius was laughing to himself, entertained by his own thoughts. And the next, Lelouch was back. It was obvious when Lelouch clutched his right eye and started yelling out loud. Suzaku was fast. He took the water mug on the stand next to Lelouch and poured its contents down the sink in one swift motion before putting it back. Lelouch was so caught up in his own nightmare that he did not notice. "Water...Water…Water…" Lelouch croaked out. Right after Suzaku put it back, Lelouch was eyeing the water jug. Suzaku sighed in relief. Being Julius's bodyguard and Lelouch's guard was not easy. "Suzaku, water…Bring me water!" Lelouch lunged forward, his right arm trying to grasp for Suzaku, as Lelouch fell to the ground motionless. Suzaku stared at him in utter contempt. "Suzaku…Bring me water _…" Disgusting, Lelouch, what would Nunnally think of you now…_


	8. Chapter 8- Alliance

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;""The conquest of Europia is child's play to me. The plan is already in place. However, I found something troubling in recent battle reports. A Europian commando squad known by the code name 'Ghost of Hannibal'." Julius lounged in the extravagant Visitor Parlor, Kururugi stood behind the sofa he was sitting on. Julius tapped the imperial specter against his left hand, a show of power and authority as great as His Majesty's, to remind Lord Shin Hyiuga Shaing that he was obliged to answer him. "Lord Shaing, I'm told that you know the details?" Julius had called for him when he found out his involvement with the Ghost of Hannibal. Julius admired Lord Shaing after learning his background. An adopted Eleven that made his way into Euro-Britannia most powerful and influential elite group, and took it upon himself to fight on the battlefield and was good in his Knightmare. Julius motto: "If the king does not lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow?" Thus, Earning Julius's respect for him. In addition, Lord Shiang seems to be the only one that was intelligent enough and desperate to defeat Europia, unlike the other nobles that only cared about living in luxury and putting in feeble amounts of effort in just trying to defend Britannia's territory against Europia. Hence, making an ally of him would make most useful. Both of them together would make a formidable team against the rest of the elites. "I encountered them in battle two months ago. Unfortunately, failed to destroy them." "Failed to destroy them, eh?" Raising the specter, to remind Lord Shaing he have no rights to argue with Lord Kingsley, the apple of His Majesty's eye. "You will assist me…" He smirked, the amethyst dangling from his eyepatch catching the light. Only one condition was left before his plans could take flight. "Lord Shaing." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center" /p 


	9. Chapter 9- Chaos

Julius was reclining on the commanding chair in the Operational Command Centre. The Euro-Britannian aristocrats sitting behind him muttered out loud "Emperor's lapdog!" "To think he summoned the Grand Duke!" "He'll trip up soon enough." For the first time, Suzaku felt pity for Lelouch. His character as Zero was portraying strongly and it earned him the aristocrats dislike for him. Britannians already hate Zero, now, these Euro-Britannian nobles hate Julius Kingsley, and both of them were Lelouch. "Announcing His Highness Grand Duke Velaines!" Everyone stood up at greeted him, except Julius, who merely turned his chair in his direction. Sitting down in his chair, the Grand Duke said, "Lord Kingsley, if you would be so kind as to begin?" Lord Kingsley stood up. "There is no need to hurry. We will see results immediately. Unlike you gentlemen." directing his insults at the aristocrats. Lifting the specter, "watch as I drag a spineless Europia, which has avoided all-out confrontation, onto the execution ground that is the battlefield!" The Grand Duke was not happy with the way Julius addressed him. "Lowly servant!" "Restraint yourself, Gaudefroy!" said one noble to another. The nobles had a hard time concealing their disdain for Lord Kingsley, but they knew they must before they face serious repercussions from His Majesty. Lord Shaing smirked, Lord Kingsley plan was flawless, and the way the plan was so elaborate and successful…the methods used… reminded him of an infamous terrorist in Area 11. Did Lord Kingsley copy his methods? However, although he was basically forced to help Lord Kingsley, he was glad he chose him. It was undeniable Lord Kingsley had more power than all the Euro-Britannian nobles combined, this would definitely put him out of danger with His Majesty. Julius lifted his lips in a sly grin, the elites will now know the true power and intelligence of His Majesty's military advisor. "Now, let us raise the curtain on the performance. Gentlemen, enjoy the show!" Julius flourished the specter towards the curtain-covered screen behind him. As if on cue, the red velvety curtains opened.

 ** _IN THE MEANTIME, IN EUROPIA…_**

The world suddenly became pitch-black. The power was cut. Numerous drivers emerged from their vehicles, complaining and grumbling. "How long are these blackouts gonna last?" "I'm gonna file a complaint with the power company!" Soon, theories with the current situation soon descended. "They say the North Sea power plant was blown up by terrorists!" "Terrorists?!" People started checking their phones. Pointing to his mobile, one said, "They say a video claiming responsibility has been uploaded to the net." "Hey, is this it?" Clicking on the video, a guy turned his phone horizontally to watch it…

 _A man dressed in black, darkness hiding half his face, the other half covered with an eyepatch, purple jewels dangling from it, was sitting on a chair, fingers crossed in front of him. A flag with an unfamiliar logo was imprinted on it. "Attention, citizens of the United Republic of Europia." The man flourished his arm out in greeting. "We are the World Liberation Front, the Ark Fleet!" The video zoomed in on his perfect row of teeth._

The media broadcast room was in chaos and disorder. "Hey, what's this _?_ "

 _"_ _Our goal is the true liberation of a people suffering under the oppression…"_

"The broadcast data is being overwritten!" "It's being jacked by the terrorists!" "Go offline!" "I can't!" They, who had been doing media broadcasting for years, became lost and defenseless against the intruding video with no way to stop it.

 _"…_ _of foolish policymakers."_

"I can't shut it down!"

 _"_ _We have destroyed your offshore power plant in the North Sea."_

The video was shown all over Europia, on buildings' screens, mobile phones, television and computers. The citizens watched in rapt attention.

 _The man opened his arms in an attempt for his words to have a better effect on the Europia viewers. It worked. "Here is the proof." The screen changed to a power plant in the middle of the sea surrounded by wind turbines above the sea. An enormous ship hovering above the power plant dropped an object, making a swishing sound as it battled with air resistance. It was undeniably a bomb. It flashed purple and when it made contact with the factory, a big orb of purple light was created. It expanded, destroying the power plant and wind turbines. The sea churned and the waves covered the entire screen. The video flicked back to the man, one hand against the bomb that caused the power failure, swallowing any doubts from the Europians about the explosion being fake. With the Ark Fleet's flag blowing in the background, "The judgment of the gods will be passed upon those who wallow in foolish culture and live in the tranquility of decadence. Staring at the bomb in admiration, "soon, stars of destruction will fall on Paris. Repent and mend your ways! That is the only way" clutching his fist, the man continued, "that you will survive!" The video ended in blackness._

Europia erupted in pandemonium. Buildings and apartments were set on fire. "They say there was a bio-attack on London!" "It's all over!" "Burn it! Burn it all!" Hazardous smoke rose, ascending towards the sky, clouding the chaos and disarray down below. "There was an explosion in the Metro!" A mother hugged her two kids tightly at the side, hoping this will all end soon. Mostly men held onto to weapons, bats, wooden planks and hockey sticks. "The genocide is beginning!" "I hear the wealthy are escaping to the New World!" Crowds of men carried torches on fire, embers rising to the sky, they were going to burn down the mansions housing the selfish wealthy elites trying to escape while the commoners had to suffer the impending wrath of the Ark Fleet. "Who do they think they are?! Hang them all!" As another group rushed below the Arc de Triomphe. "String them up! String them up! String them up!" A discordance of objects being smashed onto the ground was echoed throughout the Europian cities. "String them up! String them up!" came the haunting repeated words. Ironically, the Elevens were safe. Being ostracized by the Europeans due to the influence of Britannia, the Elevens became bonded as they shared their living quarters with others while peering out of the curtained windows frequently at the mess brought upon Europia. Apparently, living in the ghettos away from the Europeans' eyes was what saved them.

 ** _IN EUROPIA HEADQUARTERS…_**

The screen was paused in the middle of the terrorist group, the Ark Fleet's video. "We're getting reports of the Eastern Front Forces units that were facing Euro Britannia are retreating." The solider stepped forward. "That rabble is using terrorism as an excuse to abandon the front lines!" Another spoke up. "The 40 Man Committee is calling an emergency meeting, but we have intel that assembly members are fleeing Paris." "They're despicable!" another soldier spoke in disgust. The end of Europia's reign was coming.

 ** _BACK IN THE COMMAND CENTRE…_**

The video ended at the same time it ended in Europia. The ending was met with silence from the Euro-Britannians. Lord Kingsley turned in his seat to face the audience. His arm supported the left side of his face. "The ideal tool for controlling people…is fear. And nothing overwhelms people more than an unseen fear." _Scoundrel…_ one noble frowned and trembled in anger, his disagreement for Lord Kingsley's methods evident. "Duke Velaines, " Lord Kingsley addressed him. "Order all your forces to advance." "If we march on Europia now, countless innocent civilians will be caught in the crossfire!" Duke Velaines retorted. "Innocent civilians?" Julius looked disinterested. "One cannot achieve victory if overly concerned with civilian casualties!" He rattled. Duke Velaines stood up, he could not believe Lord Kingsley was such a cold-hearted bastard. "Lord Kingsley!" "His Majesty is only interested in victory." Duke Velaines grunted. He could not disagree with Lord Kingsley on that. "You do not take his orders seriously enough. No, you harbor rebellious intent." Lord Kingsley narrowed his eyes at him. Duke Velaines was taken aback. He had walked into Lord Kingsley's trap blindly. Lord Kingsley stood up slowly. Placing his hand on his hip, Julius announced, "I place you under arrest for treason against His Imperial Majesty." While flourishing the imperial specter, portraying Lord Kingsley possession of power. "He planned this…" said Michael. "Damn you!" said Lord Gaudefroy, rising from his seat. Suzaku was not surprised with Julius's display of intellect, it was so alike Zero. Manipulation and sly tricks using power and authority… what was new? It was so Lelouch, just under a different name and context. He focused on Lord Gaudefroy who began advancing towards Julius. "How dare you treat His Highness in this manner-" The noble grabbed onto the Julius's cape. He was twice as big as Julius, and yet, Julius was undaunted by his violent display. He maintained a calm composure. He had trust in the Knight His Majesty had entrusted to him, if things turned for the worse, he could have Lord Gaudefroy executed for treason too. Right at that moment, Kururugi did a flying kick and his foot made contact with Lord Gaudefroy's face, knocking him to the ground with a yelp. Kururugi landed on his two feet in front of Lord Kingsley, "Be advised that defying Lord Kingsley is tantamount to treason." Lord Gaudefroy's reaction mimicked Suzaku's inner feelings. He could not believe he would have to protect Lelouch by exerting physical force on these poor nobles who were in distress and caught in an upheave of power by Lelouch, or Julius's presence. _Like Japan during Zero's influence._ Lord Shaing, knowing it was his time to turn the tables in Lord Kingsley's favor to prove his alliance, stood up "I believe that obeying Lord Kingsley's commands for now is in your best interest your Highness." Lord Shaing stared at Duke Velaines. He wanted to know more about Lord Kingsley. When he saw the video, the way Lord Kingsley portrayed himself, full of confidence, familiarity, the right actions to provide the most impact…It seems that Lord Kingsley had done this before, if not many times. He took back his words of Lord Kingsley copying Zero's methods. The resemblance between this video compared to those by Zero is uncanny. So much so he doubted Zero was even killed. In addition, Kururugi, a Japanese who fought against Zero countless times was guarding him. The unexpected promotion of Kururugi to a Knight of the Round raised suspicion. Was he given that position so he could have more power while attending to Lord Kingsley? Was he guarding him because he was the terrorist Zero? What made Zero agree to work for Britannia? He had to find out. The burning questions were too much for him to handle. The only way to find out was to get closer to Lord Kingsley, by showing his support. "Highness, please give the order." "Lord Shaing…" Duke Velaines could not believe his ears. The loyal Lord Shaing had turned against him? Lord Kingsley smirked, finally the one with the most authority was gone and with no threats left, he could take over. All the conditions had been cleared for his plans.


	10. Chapter 10- Questions Answered

Lord Shaing moved his white pawn forward. Lord Kingsley had invited him for a game of chess, fulfilling his strong desire to play it since the train ride. Lord Shaing had certainly gained Julius' trust after the scene in the operational command centre. For Lord Shaing, his goal to find out Lord Kingsley's true identity became more convenient. "It was foolish of Duke Velaines to defy the Emperor. Perhaps one could say his time has come and gone?" He chuckled with mirth at the way he plan worked out so well and Duke Velaines' reaction. _Like you Zero…_ Suzaku voiced in his head. "He is under arrest for now, but he will be beheaded before His Majesty." informed Lord Kingsley. "What of the Great Nobles?" Lord Shaing enquired. "I doubt that they have the backbone to attack the Britannian homeland." Lord Kingsley replied, leaning forward, he picked up a chess piece and twirled it in his hand. "I shall guide Euro Britannia." Putting down the black chess piece, he said smugly "Checkmate." Lord Shaing stared at the chessboard; there was indeed no way for an escape. "Well played." He could not believe the game ended this fast, but then again, with Lord Kingsley's and maybe Zero's intellect, it was not a surprise. Lord Kingsley picked up Lord Shaing's white king. Staring at it, he said "You projected the real word onto this game, didn't you?" Lord Shaing narrowed his eyes in suspicion, what was Lord Kingsley implying? "At one point, I would have lost had you only sacrifice your queen." "I'm afraid I don't understand." "There are things that you cannot bring yourself to sacrifice. Am I wrong?" Lord Kingsley paused to gauge Lord Shaing's reaction. He did not reply. Lord Kingsely continued, "Everyone possesses such a weakness. A parent, a sibling, a friend. Or perhaps a lover?" _For you Lelouch, it was Nunnally that ended your reign of terror,_ the Knight thought bitterly. "But I am different." "You are?" This peaked Lord Shaing's interest and curiosity. "What I must protect, what I am willing to lay down my life to protect," Lord Kingsley's voice full of conviction and loyalty, "is his Imperial Majesty and no one else!" Just like that, Lord Kingsley's right eye became dilated, and he let out a gasp. Julius dropped the white king chess piece to the floor. His left eye started radiating in pain as he grasped it. "His Majesty...H-His..Majesty…!" Beads of cold sweat started forming. Trembling, his mind was consumed by the sight covered in red hue of His Majesty's eyes which had familiar symbols in them staring him down. Julius Kingsley was polluting his mind with its fake identity. With a yowl, he swiped the table clean of its contents. The glass of wine and chess pieces tumbled to the ground. He was lost in his own turmoil, oblivious to his surroundings. Julius felt utterly lost, he could not remember who he was. Someone was on the verge of trying to relinquish his hold of himself, his true self. He was fearful. "Wh-Who's there? Who are you?!" Julius clutched his face in agony. He staggered. "N-No, I'm different!" _I am Lelouch! Not Julius Kingsley…or am I?_ Lelouch clung on to his sanity, trying to keep his composure in check. Breathing in and out, he looked at the ominous place, his hand all the while supporting his left eye. His right arm reached forward, trying to get a grasp on his surroundings. "Th-This… What is this place?" He rasped. "Where am I?" After looking at Charles's eyes, the rest was a blank slate. He felt like his brain was tinkered with. _Think Lelouch think…_ He concentrated, digging deep into the recesses of his mind, trying to think logically. He came out with many assumptions. Had he escaped Charles? Lelouch's mind raced with questions. He started voicing his thoughts. _Was I in_ "The Tokyo Settlement? No, Kamine Island?" With all this rational thinking, his mind became clearer, less foggy. He thought he gained back control of himself. Slowly, he lowered his hands. However, Lelouch was wrong. Charles's Geass came back twice as strong, as he right eye turned red again. _His Majes…_ "Get out of my head, Julius Kingsley!" Lelouch fell to his knees, his hands coming back to his head. He wrecked with emotional pain. He must fight Charles' Geass. Lelouch groaned. Lelouch tried delving deeper, but it was difficult to recollect anything besides his name and the scene with Charles. _Charles…_ He snarled inwardly, that son of a bitch. The anger cleared his mind. Clarity enveloped him like a cool wave. Not a moment later, Julius Kingsley retaliated, directing churning waves of fake memories at him. _Who was he? Why was he trying so hard to fight against who… or what?_ Then, he heard a familiar voice, "Zero is dead!" With that one sentence, everything flooded back in again, and Lelouch came back for a second, before he starting dissolving away again… _NO!_ For a fraction of a second, His attention became divided as sounds of machines and gunfire filled his thoughts, but not a moment later, he became involved with deciphering his memories and identities again. It was a battlefield in his head. Lelouch was rocked with sobs as they clash and fought against each other. He felt someone lift him and then put him down again. It didn't matter to him, his physical surroundings not holding enough importance than his psychological situation. _Julius Kingsley….Julius Kingsley…_ His Majesty's voice reverberated in his brain, echoing to all the dark recesses of his mind. _GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_ Lelouch clutched his ears, hoping the hypnotic voice will die away. But they didn't. It only got worse, with his voice, no _Julius Kingsley's_ voice repeating like a broken recorder, _What I must protect, what I am willing to lay down my life to protect is his Imperial Majesty and no one else!_ That was right, why was he even resisting His Imperial Majesty orders? He should just follow and everything will be fine… Lelouch began to loosen up as Nunnally flashed across his mind, "They say if you fold a thousand cranes, your wish comes true." "And you, Nunnally? Do you wish for anything?" "I wish the world was a gentle place." He arched his back in realization. _Yes, that is my dream, for me, for Nunnally, for the world. I CANNOT GIVE UP!_ Lelouch tried recalling everything he held dear, for the sake of himself and Nunnally. _Think…Lelouch…Focus…_ He crouched back done again. Breathing in and out, Lelouch tried to regulate his breathing, attempting to hold Julius Kingsley at bay. Tried, but he couldn't. Nunallly was only a few seconds of respite, but it could not prevent the intruder from eating formidably into his brain like a virus, seizing his consciousness. Lelouch widened his eyes. "Who are you?" He asked Julius Kingsley. "Who are you? Who…" His Majesty, reaching for him, redness reflecting in his eyes made Julius Kingsley gasped. "YOUR MAJESTY!" Julius Kingsley rocked his head back, screaming at the scene replayed before his eyes. He ripped the eyepatch away, as his own Geass countered Charles's, if only for a few seconds. Lelouch was back. "What is this place? Where am I?" He looked up, as if he could find the answers above. Lelouch eyes flashed crimson. Charles's Geass was winning soon. Exhuasted, he fell backwards. His last thought was Nunnally showing him her folded pink crane, her smile taking his breath away. "Nunnally…" As he hit the carpeted ground, he gave in to Charles, gave in to Julius Kingsley. Lelouch was so weakened after the minutes of endless torture that he let Julius Kingsley consume his entire being, right before he blacked out.

Right after Julius Kingsley proclaimed his love for His Majesty, it was the trigger for Lelouch emergence. To be honest, Suzaku was already used to Lelouch's episodes. He was not the least surprised. However, glancing at Lord Shaing, he was uncertain what conclusions Lord Shaing could draw from this. It was evident Lord Shaing did not pale in comparison with Lelouch's intellect, although on a slightly lower level. When Lelouch pushed everything off the table, Suzaku's eyes glimmered in contempt. Lelouch was putting on a big fit again. Suzaku eyed Lord Shaing, he did not seem fazed by the scene before, he looks… _amused._ Judging for Lord Shaing's behavior, Lord Shaing was close to figuring it out. "Get out of my head, Julius Kingsley!" yelled Lelouch. Suzaku was shocked by Lelouch's progress with his memories. He had already found out what was his fake identity? However, for Lord Shaing, it was a jackpot. _Bingo._ He was curious to get answers with the questions bombarding him. Judging from Lord Kingsley's reaction, His Majesty must have had a Geass that was used on Zero. One that could bend others to their will? Brainwash them? Change their memories? Apparently, he was forced into his character. "Lord Kingsley" Lord Shaing mused. "He seems to be out of sorts." Suzaku stepped forward. "I am terribly sorry, Lord Shaing, but I must ask you to leave." Suzaku was scared Lord Shaing would figure out who Lelouch was if Lelouch kept on raving. However, Lord Shaing made no effort to move. He wanted to see if his assumptions were right. "When I heard of the Ark Fleet plan, I was reminded of a certain terrorist. The name of a terrorist in Area 11. Lord Kingsley's elaborate plan bears a striking resemblance to one used by that terrorist." Lord Shaing shook his head. "No, it is the very same." _Shit…he found out._ "What are you implying?" Lord Shaing pointed a finger and Lelouch. "He is the rebel, Zero." Lord Shaing could not believe how the confusing puzzle pieces of Lord Kingsley's identity fit together perfectly. "Zero is dead! Executed by the emperor!" Suzaku retorted. He knew he had a slim chance of convincing Lord Shaing, but he must try, for the sake of his status and for Lelouch. "Kururugi Suzaku. The very fact that you, a Knight of the Round, is guarding him proves it." Suzaku's face contorted in fury. "Any further groundless speculation will not end well for you!" as he whipped out a gun. The identity of Julius Kingsley and his title were being threatened. If needed, he would not hesitate to kill Lord Shaing. Lord Shaing remained composed. "I respect you, Kururugi. To think that you, the son of Japan's final prime minister, would become the knight of its conqueror _…" Blood coated his hands as he stared at the knife he used protruding out of his father's stomach…_ Suzaku's arm shook, he straighten it. "What of it?!" "It's brilliant." Suzaku shot, it was evident Lord Shaing was not to live another day. However, before the bullet could reach his target, a Knightmare stopped it.

"Kururugi, look around you." Lord Shaing stood in front of the trembling Lord Kingsley on the ground. He stared at the blood splattered and machines torn apart. It was the total opposite of Lord Kingsley's grandiose quarters, like Lord Kingsley's idendity. More like Zero. Kururugi brazen and fury-filled reaction to his accusation confirms it. "At this world of blood and death. This is what you wanted." "You're wrong! I don't want to fight!" Kururugi retaliated, but wasn't he fighting a Knightmare right now after killing dozens of Michael of the Order knights right before? He wanted to change the world from inside the system, but was bloodshed inevitable? Doesn't this make him exactly like Lelouch? Like Zero? Confusing thoughts whirled through his mind as he tried to stay focus in winning the last Knightmare. "You are the same as me. You hate the world and have lost faith in humanity." "You're wrong!" Kururugi nearly leapt out of his seat. "You want to use that white demon and destroy everything, don't you?" "You're wrong." Kururugi said with less conviction. Was Lord Shaing right? His childhood friend was a murderer that killed thousands of Japanese by using his Geass on Euphy, which Lelouch killed after that. His anger and anguish at Lelouch betrayal by killing his first love did make him feel like destroying the whole world with his Lancelot. "You're just like me." Kururugi did not answer to that. When Lord Kingsley tore his eyepatch away and muttered the 87th Britannian princess to the throne, Lord Shaing was not too surprised. If the Emperor had Geass too and was used on Zero, this revelation was not a big surprise either. "You're the emperor's…Now I see. You're the Eleventh Prince that rumours speak of." Raising his gun at the fallen prince, he was distracted with the commotion of Kururugi winning the Knightmare. Lord Shaing addressed Kururugi, "I can see the darkness that lies in the depths of your heart, Suzaku."As Suzaku stepped out of his Lancelot, eyes in the direction of Lord Shaing. Lord Shaing held a gun in his right hand. Lelouch laid on the floor motionless. Had he shot Lelouch? But he did not hear any gunshot, or was he too occupied with fighting? Suzaku knew he and Lelouch was in deep trouble. Lord Shaing chuckled darkly.

 **~END~**


	11. Author's Note

Hi! I hoped you all liked the story! So as you can see...I'm sadistic as fuck HAHA. Even my brother says that. I really like knowing the characters inner thoughts and these type of stories where the character have to fight with painful ever-changing personalities, the way they suffer...etc hehehe. I literally watched Akito the Exiled 3 where Lelouch was playing chess and go berserk scene at least 20+times lol, its that good to me. I'll update when the fourth moive have subs out and also when fifth comes out. So please wait for more updates! If you are a Code Geass fan, one of Lelouch's admirers like me ;), please fav, follow, give a review. Thank you!


	12. Chapter 12

I decided to discontinue this, i may be writing more stuff in ao3 under taniatan. sorry.


End file.
